My Own God
by Gazing Fire Within My Eyes
Summary: Harry and Draco have been seeing eath other for a few months. What happens when they were found out? Can they handle with the silent stares and hatred from others? What would happen between them? Rated: M Slash! yoai! HarryXDraco
1. Chapter 1

Hey there people its me, **_Gazing Fire Within My Eyes_**. This is my Harry Potter story. I must warn you that its very exclusive but its very good. I do not own Harry Potter but i've use there character. (sorry, J.K Rowling but i just had to write this).Oh, i must say that things started off right away so don't be in such of a such. **Please read and review!****

* * *

**

My Own God 

Harry James Potter was walking out of the corridor as he started to go down the stairs. Hagrid was waiting for him in his cabin so he has to hurry and go to his dormitory to get his invisibility cloak. He said the password to the Fat Lady. The door opened and Harry walked into the empty rooms. Ron and Hermione were at the library studying for a test Snape assign and Ginny was with Neville. He ran up the stairs and entered the boys' dormitory to open his trunk.

He had to dig down to find it. Practically sweating he ran out to the hallway passing students who were staring at him confuse. Harry ran passing teachers that were yelling at him to not run. He took two steps at a time down the stairs until he was at the Great Hall. He was about to open the doors to go outside when the door closed and a hand pushed him against it.

Shocked he turned around finding Draco Malfoy smirking at him with his blond grease hair pulled back and was wearing his Slytherin cape. Harry gave him a challenging smile, _I guess I can make a few minutes_. Draco pulled Harry to the empty Great Hall where all the four tables were lined up. Draco pushed Harry to one of the tables and threw his cloak to the ground. Harry watched Draco grabbing his hands and raised them over his head.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes as Draco's lips started attacking him below the neck. Harry opened his mouth groaning as he felt the warmth of Draco's body as Draco put his hand underneath his shirt and kept rising not knowing where it was heading. Harry's hands were no longer pinned down on the table and his legs were helping him support his weight so that he wouldn't fall off the edge of the table. Draco gave him no mercy as he started unbuttoning Harry's shirt but didn't remove his lips from Harry's body. Harry wanted to stop but he felt so relax and wished that it could go further.

Draco finally got the last button and moved his lips down toward his abs. Harry laugh nervously and let him lead to whatever he wanted to do. Draco could feel that his mate was enjoying this and couldn't help himself and smile letting his kiss become deeper. Harry let his hands rub up and down Draco's body and enjoy his torture. Harry was about to pull Draco into a kiss when he suddenly remember that Hagrid was still waiting and it was almost past eight in the evening.

"Draco…?" Harry moaned.

The blond teen continues kissing. "Yes?" he said smiling and moving his hands down Harry's side.

Harry forced himself to get up making Draco stop. "I have to go."

Draco scrawls and looked upset. "Why? We were just getting started." He said coolly.

Harry sighs feeling bad that he had to stop this right now. "I'm sorry but I have to meet Hagrid." He said kissing him on the lips. Draco felt like pushing him away but couldn't. Harry started to button his shirt and saw Draco watching him as he picked up his cloak from the ground. "I promise that we'll continue this later." He assured giving him another kiss. Draco said nothing hoping to believe Harry as he smiled weakly. He leans up against him, his mouth next to his ears. "Meet me in the dungeon before midnight." He whispered to him.

Harry left leaving Draco excited, but tried not to show it, and utterly upset that it had to stop so sudden. Harry left the school and saw the sun have already set. He knew that he was late so he ran across the yard and head to the small cabin that was built next to the Forbidden Forest. Harry frowned by the name 'forbidden'. He knew it was wrong to be with Draco Malfoy but he feels like he's in love with the evil pure-blood.

Draco was the one that did the first move but Harry was the one that did the second. It was hypnotizing, first they were fighting. They were yelling at each other when all of a sudden Draco kissed him. He was shocked when it happened. It was his first kiss and it was from Draco!

But that kiss changed him and the relationship between them. Harry had to think about what happened. But the more he thinks about it the more he wanted Draco Malfoy. He didn't know what to do because he was about to ask Ginny out until he found out she was dating Neville. Harry looked around before knocking at the big cabin door. Harry patently waited for his half-giant friend to answer. He heard movement inside and the door swung open. Hagrid look around till he looked down and stare at the seventeen year old teen.

* * *

I do hope you enjoy this. there's more in it but i need reviews first...Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well i think it hasn't been long since i've first posted the beginning story and i want to thank ILoveItachihessohot, The Gray In Between, amber v, Xanime-loverX for adding my story as a favorite. Hope you have a happy christmas and a New Year! Same goes for all you other readers!! hopefully vacation holiday doesn't distract me to continue to upload cause there's still some hott stuff going on with Harry and Draco. ;)

Okay first i want to thank all of those that read this...(thanks those 140 people). But what ever happen to those reviews??? sigh but its okay. i recieve go things from some. Please enjoy the continues of **My Own God.** May I remind you that this is a long short storie and I have said before that there is still more up ahead. So here's the the next part! **_Read and review_**!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Come in." he said stepping aside. "What took you so long?"

Harry opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. "I was with a friend sorry."

The giant nodded and smiled but was hidden by his curly beard. He's eyes squinted and stare at Harry from head-to-toe. "You didn't button your shirt right."

Harry looked down and saw that left side was high button then the right. His white shirt was missing a button and he also forgot to tuck it in. Harry bit his lower lip and turned around to fix it.

"Have they been stressing you students out again, on the O.W.L? Because if they are than you shouldn't be since you got perfect scored to become an Auror that you wanted to be." He said angrily.

"I just fell asleep and I got dress quick." He said turning back to him.

Hagrid looked confused but he said nothing. Harry looked for a clock and found one that said 8:30 p.m. He returned his attention to his friend wondering what he wanted. "Ron said you had something to tell me." Harry said getting to the point.

Hagrid started walking to the stove to pour himself some tea than picked up a mug asking Harry if he wanted some. "No thanks." Hagrid sat next to Harry and took a sip. Harry was growing unsteady.

He felt terrible that he had to stop Draco. He remembers the day they both decided to be together. Harry found Draco walking alone in the hallway so he took a shortcut ahead of him. He waited for Draco to come. When he saw him pass he grabbed his arm and pulled Draco towards him. He gave him a kiss before Draco could say anything.

He remembered that Draco was first shocked until he let himself be kissed. After the kiss they stayed quit for a while unsure of what to say. So Draco reaches out to hold his hand and kiss him on the cheeks. The bell rang and the two adolescents had to leave. They both looked at each other not knowing what to do from that past to the future.

Draco insists on meeting him in the storage room of the potion classroom for them to talk about it. Harry denied thinking Snape will catch them so he wanted to meet in the empty room at the third floor. There are no frames there that didn't allow the Portraits to enter and no ghost has ever entered there. Draco agreed and planned to meet in two hours.

They looked at each other not knowing how to say bye. Harry just nodded and left. Draco went the other way smiling and walked to his dormitory to get ready. Harry entered the classroom with people staring at him; making him feeling uncomfortable. He grabbed his seat next to Ron and Hermione who, they too, were staring.

He spent the two hours wondering what's going to happen. Will Draco tell everybody that they kiss? But when class finish he ran out of the door and ran up to the third floor. He stopped when he saw Draco there waiting for him standing next to the window. Harry didn't know he really was coming. The truth was he wasn't really sure if Draco truly likes him in that way.

"You came." Harry said surprised.

Draco stood there looking at him and nodded. "Of course I would."

Harry took a step towards him; Draco didn't move nor explain of why he kissed Harry back. Harry couldn't explain himself either. Now that they were almost close together they both stared at each other. Draco finally moved and walked up to Harry.

"So about what hap-" Harry didn't get to finish since Draco kissed him on the lips.

Harry closed his eyes and felt his hands move to Draco's side. Draco slowly pulled away licking his lips. He cleared his throat and backed away. Harry blushed wildly and folded his arms as they continue to stare. Since that day they tried to stay away from each other but the more they were apart the more they both wanted each other.

During Professor McGonagall class Malfoy sat across from Harry. Ron and Hermione stared at Malfoy's gang and his gang sneered at them but the two lovers were ignoring this and were writing letters to each other. They promise to meet again but this time it was at the Astronomy Tower. At nine in the evening they meet alone and Harry remembered the last time they meet like this, it was three weeks ago. But it seemed so long ago.

Draco came minutes after Harry came. Immediately they soon were holding each other and couldn't pull apart. Unsurely, there was many ways why he really wanted to see him again. It could be those hard emotionless eyes of his. Maybe it was the way he moved down the halls with such superior and a mind of such evil that it make no senses of how he thinks. The stress his father puts on him, wanting to be a Death Eater.

"Are you okay Harry?"

Harry shook his head remembering that he was still at Hagrid's cabin. He was getting side track by that day he knew that he loves Draco. He had forgotten that his closes friend was here.

"Sorry I was just thinking." He said rubbing his eyes.

Hagrid sat his cup down on the night table and lien forward. "Are you sure? Cause Ron and Hermione came up to me the other day and said that you haven't been acting like yourself." He said in his usual concern tone.

Harry sighed and wished that he could tell him but he couldn't. He wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. Not even Ron or Hermione. He sat back on the chair and think. He didn't want to lie but he didn't want to tell the truth. He couldn't risk it not until he knows that he was going to stay with Draco.

"I'm just stress out. After, since, Sirius died I just can't think straight." He said giving a half, but very truth telling, lie.

Hagrid nodded. "I see. Sirius would have wanted you to be happy." He said and he continues talking.

Harry glances at the clock and noticed those thirty minutes were now past nine. He listened to his elder friend talk and giving him advise to keep getting his grade's up. But as he listened, he couldn't get Draco out of his mind. He didn't want to become obsess like how he was a few months ago but now it's different. Since then they both know that they're the only two male dating the same sex, maybe, he wonders if Draco looks at other guys when he's not around.

After another thirty minutes Harry accepted the tea and took small sips. He could still feel the taste of Draco within him as he gulps the herbs. He could still feel his hands that were heated around his wrist. He couldn't believe that he allowed Draco to push him that hard on the table. He felt Draco missing him when he kissed him and when he hugged him when he went onto him.

He couldn't believe that he told him to wait. What were they going to do when they met? Harry decided to push that thought away and think about what Hagrid was saying. He nodded a few times and agreed on a few things that he didn't know what he was saying. Hours past and Hagrid looked at his clock.

"Why! It's absolutely late Harry! Why didn't you tell me? You have class for the afternoon so better sleep once you get to bed." Hagrid said getting up and take the tea away from him.

Harry yawn and saw the clock say 12:07. He was late! "You're right. I should get going. Bye!" he said running out of the cabin with his cloak over his body. Hagrid said nothing agree with his decision of leaving.

Harry ran to the school under the invisibility cloak not concerned if someone would see him up in the building. He was most worried that Draco might think that he'll never come. He was scared that when he gets there Draco would have left already. He didn't want his love to think that he, Harry, stood him up.

* * *

**Authors Note**: (11/04/2009) Well to my new reads I am retyping the story but I am not going to move the chapters around. I'm just going to fix up the misspells that i catch with my own naked eye. But i am planning on updating the story soon... once i start to type it up. so continue on reading and review!


	3. News

Okay so I've decided to not post any update on the story. WHY? Because I'm going to be gone for Christmas and might not be able to be near a computer ...But my cousin has one so, there could be a chance. If and I mean if someone review. I know that on the first chapter I post that I would upload if someone review but I upload anyway because I was very happy with the people that added my story as they're favorites. Well, it's okay with me that I get no reviews but do you really want to wait till mid-January to see what happens next??? There's a lot that's going to happen. Examples: There's a special guest coming in the story, many secrets that are going to be reviewed coming from so much characters, Harry and Draco are going to be having some problems in the Quidditch field…, and much more. Second I want to include about the story is that Sirius is dead, Dumbledore is alive, and Voldemort is not included in the story. Well i hope you are fine with these things nad i hope you enjoy your vacations and your Christmas. Along with the New Year!!


	4. Chapter 3

Okay peoples! I want to thank those two who comment and I am glad that you enjoy it. Hope I still continue to receive some more reviews. And thanks to all those that add my story as their favorites! Hope you have a Merry Christmas today or tomorrow!!!

READ AND REVIEW

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry quietly, but swiftly, entered the school and walked behind the staircase where the door to the dungeon was. He looked around to make sure that no one was around, of course no one would be. Before he entered he turns toward the clock that said it was 12:15. He was fifteen minutes late. He closed the door behind him and didn't take off the cloak. He walked down the right hallway searching for a blond strong figure.

Harry made another turn and saw him standing with his back to him. Harry smiled in relieved and sneaked up behind him. Harry pushed Malfoy towards the wall making him look scared and a bit exited but looking like he didn't know what to do. Harry smiled and took off the cloak reveling his body.

Malfoy smiled and hugged him. "I thought you'll never come." He said giving him a kiss.

Harry put his head on Draco's chest listening to his heart beat. "I miss you so much, Merlin. I can't believe that it was only four hours but it seems forever."

Draco put his head on Harry's shoulder as he pulled him closer. "That's how I felt as well."

Harry looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. The kisses had suddenly helped Harry remember the reason why they both were here. Harry had stop something they both wanted and know that they're together alone, they can continue! Harry continues to kiss him as he raised his legs and make it held on to Draco's own leg. Harry used his free hands ripping Draco's shirt off and made the buttons fall on the ground.

Harry wanted to say sorry but he didn't want to stop kissing know that the shirt was off. Draco did the same to Harry and drops the shirts on the floor. Draco felt excited that Harry was even doing this. He knew that Harry had something in planned know that he took off his shirt .He let Harry take lead as he left his hands dangling on the side.

Draco thought that they were only going to be kissing until he felt something… Something that was moving and tried to enter his mouth… Something long…sweet…something Harry was doing, so he did the same. Both of them soon were kissing with their tongues meeting. Harry liked the response from his love so he wanted to go beyond.

Harry dropped his legs from him and moved his hands down towards his pants and started pulling Draco's pants down. Harry had to move his lips down as he pulled them off. Draco took off his shoes and let the black clothing's fall leaving only his white boxers on. Since Harry did that to him Draco started pulling Harry's pants off as well. Harry chuckled as he pulled his shoes off.

Neither of them wanted to stop. Harry wanted to give him something as forgiveness for stopping earlier. And it seemed like Draco forgive him as their lips reunited. Harry forced his attacks pushing Draco up the wall. His hand was over Draco's neck and his right hand was moving from his shoulder blade down to his side rib.

Draco shivered by Harry's cold hands as it moved. He liked this new Harry very much. Draco took advantage and started kissing Harry's side neck knowing that that spot was very sensitive to him. Harry's mouth hung open as the gentle kiss made him want more. From leaning against the wall Harry started pulling Draco to the ground and Harry lay on top of him.

Draco's hands pulled away from Harry's side rib as it went down his back. His hands didn't stop as it passed the side and stopped were the boxers were. Draco started rubbing his leg where the thigh was. He let his hands stay there as they continue kissing. Harry shivered making his hair stand and thought that his lover was happy at how far they had gone.

Harry started moving his lips down from Draco's, dragging his tongue with him. He continue kissing his neck and went further down towards his chest and went further down towards his chest on the right where his nipples was. Doing so he had to move his body down and make Draco's hands go up toward something he didn't know was going. Draco moved his hands way but moved only an inch. He moaned feeling Harry's hand jab on his side and scratch down making Harry's lips go towards the bellybutton.

They both had gotten into the action that they didn't hear the footsteps coming. It wouldn't be a wonder of what they were doing. Two male teens, half naked in there boxers and were lying on the ground practically all over themselves. Draco looked up in shock as the noise became louder. Harry grabbed the clothes and through the invisibility cloak over themselves.

Draco held on to Harry tight as he saw the shoes and the dark figure. Professor Snape was walking towards them with his face blank and looking tired. He continues to walk when he stopped in front of them. Snape was too close to the cloak to even step on it. Draco moved the cloak closer to him trying not to reveal them.

Draco still held on to Harry trying to be very quiet. Harry knew that Professor Snape couldn't see so he looked down on Malfoy's belly and decided gave him a challenge. Draco kept his eyes on the pale teacher and waited as he still stands in front of them. In a few second he'll leave, he told himself. Snape took a step getting ready to start his patrol which gave Draco a sigh of relief.

Draco watches when he felt something wet and cool rolling up his stomach. Draco gasped as he closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. Snape stop himself and turned around. Harry silently chuckled and continues licking his white-milky skin. Draco bit his lips trying to contain himself but Harry wouldn't let him.

He could still feel Snape's presence and then he heard the sound of his footsteps. The steps were becoming quitter and knew that he would not come back. Draco pulled the cloak off so that he could see Harry. Harry opened his eyes and stop what he was doing. Draco moved closer to him so that they can meet each other level. Draco put his hands on Harry's jet-black hair.

"You're malicious." He whispered to him.

Harry chuckled. "I'm sorry. I wanted to ask for forgiveness. I didn't mean to leave you like that." He said giving him a kiss on the checks.

"It's okay, Merlin. If it was that important to you then it is fine with me." He implies moving his fingers up and down Harry's arm.

Harry stayed quiet as he put his hands on Draco's chest. He didn't want to tell him that his friends know about the sudden change in him. And he didn't want them to know.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. His grey eyes stared down into the green within Harry's eyes.

"Ron and Hermione kind of think or know about us. I mean not _us _but they notice the change's for a while." He mumbles trying to think this through.

Draco stayed quiet trying to think of what Harry was saying. They both were lying on the ground in the underground hallway. The invisibility cloak was laying there covering them both only up to there hips.

"Then tell them." He said. Harry blinked and looked up at him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes." He said simply. "If it bothers you so much then tell them."

Harry listened and wondered what his two best friends would react to this. He has known them for over six years so they should be able to except this, right? Harry thought of this when he felt Draco hand moving up and down his arms.

"I don't think I can tell them alone." He finally said.

Draco eye's turned to him trying to consider this response. "I'll be with you when you tell them."

Harry sat up. "Really?"


	5. Chapter 4

Hey there reader!! Well, I posted yet again! Thank you for the two comments: shroom, narutoclaymorelove4eva , TornIntoPieces, ReidGarwin. You're the reason why I posted this new chapter. And hope you readers continue review. And read the future of the new chapter.

Chapter 4

Draco nodded. Harry smiled as he took an uneven inhale then exhale. He felt tired and guessing that it was already past one in the morning. Harry looked at his watch that was in his pants packet. 2:49 a.m. Two hours has already past and Harry could feel the sleepy eyelid getting heavy. Harry yawn as Draco pulled the cloak so that they could be almost covered.

Harry closed his eyes and was surprise by how fast his emotion has changed within minutes. He listens to the rhythm of the heart, the slow breathing, the instant movement of Draco's chest rising as he's breathing. Draco watch as Harry falls asleep. He was worried on how they're going to tell Ron and Hermione. He has never liked them and he has always thought he never will be there friend.

He could always feel the concern or wonder whenever he passed by Harry. But now it's going to be different. They have to tell someone about their secret and he wasn't too positive on letting it go. He feels terrible that Harry had to hide their relationship from his true friends. Draco sometimes wonders if Harry still has feelings with that red-head girl, Ginny.

He knew how wild Harry was with her but he also got the feeling that Harry never really was in love with the girl. But this was all in the past. Harry was with him, not Ginny. Harry has changed him since the day he kissed him. He didn't like seeing him mad like that and he hoped it wouldn't happen again so out of frustration he kissed him.

Since that kiss we wondered a lot of things. It got him confuse as well because, just like Harry, he also liked Pansy Parkinson's before he kissed him. But he never really liked her; she always tagged along like a dog until it really bothered him. So he tried to tell her merely that he didn't feel attracted to her. As he thought of this he watched Harry sleep with his small spectacles still on.

His black messy hair lay on his chest, his flushed cheeks were touching him, and he felt his warm breathing. He always wanted to see him sleep. Wonder what his soft face would look. Draco slowly took off Harry's glasses and put it with the clothes. He knows that within a few hours he has to wake him before the Slytherin's get up for breakfast.

And seeing the most popular Slytherin with the enemy was not a great message for them to receive. He remembers the day Harry kissed him back. He has just told Pansy that he didn't like her; two minutes later he was being pulled and then kissed by a guy. It was not just because it was Harry that he let kiss him but he felt something more. It's very difficult for him to describe because he's not sure on how well Harry feels about it.

The two male teens lay in the dark hallway in the very early morning. A dark-hair teen asleep as his mate with the pale-white-blond hair were trying to keep warm since it was getting cold. Draco pulled the cloak higher as he watches Harry shiver in his sleep. He was getting cold himself but he also didn't want Harry to get sick. Draco quickly grabbed his clothes and tried to take his arm off Harry so that he could try to put on his pants.

When his arm was free Harry moved pulling the cloak closer to him trying to keep warm. He put on his shirt but could not button since Harry ripped them off. After that he collected the buttons and shoved them in his pockets. He looked at Harry as he pushed his hair back. He didn't want to wake him so early.

But it was getting colder and the cloak wasn't helping them keep warm. "Harry." He whispered. "Harry?" Harry opened his eyes slowly as his eyes adjusted. He yawned and closes his eyes still feeling tires. "No, Harry, come on."

"Where?" he cried as he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know yet. It's too bloody cold and besides we would have had a place to go if you tell McGonagall." He said handing Harry his shirt.

"No! I'm not _that_ ready to tell."

Draco smirk as Harry started putting his pants on. "When do you want to tell the Weasley boy and Granger?"

Harry sigh as he zipped his pants and looked at his shirt were there use to be buttons. "I don't know. Tomorrow?"

"You want to wait that long?" he asked getting to his feet.

Harry yawned and sat up. "Not really. But it's a hard thing to tell someone."

"At least you have someone to tell." Draco mumbles.

Harry looked up at him. "Don't say that. You could tell Crabbe and Goyle."

Draco shook his head. "They won't notice anything. Those fat rats won't know a thing if the whole world knows."

Harry got up and said. "I know that your situation is different then mine but I don't want you to feel like nobody cares."

Draco laughed harshly and pulled Harry into a hug. "No one cares about me. My father is too busy to even notice me. So I'm fine with it."

Harry throat got caught when he heard him speak. "But I care about you."

Draco wanted to laugh but he could not. He could tell that Harry meant it and felt bad for saying it. "I know you do." He said, still hugging him. They both stood there holding each other Draco was holding onto Harry as both there chest touch. "Your cold."

"I'm fine." Harry said, yawning.

"You're going to get sick, com on." He said, getting both their shoes.

"I'm not going to get sick." Harry said as they both started walking towards the Great Hall.

"Its mid-October, there's going to be a snow storm this coming week and you were sweating when he came." He said opening the door. "And you were running in and out of the castle."

The lights were dim with the sandstone floor glowing from the lantern. The Portraits were asleep and there weren't any ghosts. The wooden door stood closed a height of a tall ceiling. Harry couldn't really see well he thought that it was the lights before he noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Where's my glasses?" he asked. Draco put his hands in his pocket looking for them.

"Guess I forgot them, sorry." He apologized. "Let me get them for you."

Draco left leaving Harry alone in the empty entrance hall. He couldn't see much beside the score glass of the houses that was next to him. He folded his arms across his chest trying to keep warm. Harry started to wonder if he should tell Ron and Hermione today then tomorrow. It does mean that they both trusted each other and would risk telling two people for there relationship.

But he feels bad that he has someone to tell and Draco does not. It'll be a wonder what his father would think. His dad had tried to hurt him and his friends many times. He couldn't trust him so easily. And Crabbe and Goyle are both useless so there not worth telling.

Pansy is very different; she's extremely rude, ignorance, and fowl. But at least Draco didn't want to be with her.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Potter?"

Hope you had a good vacation and happy New Years!!! (Even though this is late)

**Author's Note**: Okay, well, there are a lot of things for many of your readers to think about. Like who is this person that called Harry?? Was it Snape???? Things are going to get more difficult for the two teens for sure you don't want me to ruin it for you. So hold on to the next chapter. When will i post?? I don't know yet. Maybe next month since now I'm back in school and finals are coming. Just keep review and I'll post sooner, that's for sure.

Okay, here's something. I love and also want to thank those of you that had added my story as their favorite/alert. I know that I have written this many times but the numbers keeps getting high. So here are the people and check out their stories as well or their favorite stories they had chosen.

Favorite:

1. Xanime-loverX

2. multicolouredeyes

3. narutoclaymorelove4eva

Alert:

1. ELIZARTEMIS

2. ILoveItachihessohot

3. ReidGarwin

4. The Gray In Between

5. TornIntoPieces

6. amber v

7. darkshadowarchfiend

8. dracorox418

9. fallen2008

10. iHATEjacobblack950

11. iluvWHR

12. katheriiine

13. multicolouredeyes

14. narutoclaymorelove4eva


	6. Up Coming

Hello people!!!

Well, i just want to let you in that i'm going to upload the story in about three weeks cause i have finals next week. I should be saying that i'll be studying but they're a less chance of that lol. but I'll for sure going to on some classes. So, thank you for the reviews!! and also to the people that add my story to my favorite. Now, mind me asking what do you think is going to happen?? Or who just came in?? oh, i need a little help but i need someone to be the defense against the dark arts?? which character should it be?? (this is something that won't ruin the story but i really don't know who to put). Keep on reviewing when i post the next chapter cause i know for sure you'll have something to say.

-Gazing Fire Within My Eyes


	7. Chapter 5

Well, all I can say is that FINALS ARE OVER!!!!!! (party!!) lol now I'm just worried on my grades cause of it. And since I promise to post within 2-3 weeks so here it is. Thank you for the reviews!!! And i must say that I'm glad that the story is good to your readers. I hope you enjoy **Read and Review!!**

Harry cleared his throat as he took a glance at Draco trying to think of something to say. Draco stood there with the door open and his eyes stayed focus on the old teacher. Professor McGonagall stood there in wonder as she looked from Harry to Draco.

"Explain yourselves now." She demanded. Draco finally looked away and turned to Harry who bit his lips and looked down nodding. Draco knew what Harry meant so he stepped forwards to announce this explanation to her.

"I'll explain for both of us Professor." Draco said. The elder teacher nodded and waited for him to continue. "Harry and I met tonight because we have planned on telling you something."

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"Well, Harry and I," he resumes. "Are rendezvous."

Professor McGonagall stood confused. "Of Course you're together. You're both standing her in front of me." She gasped at realizing Draco's response. "You mean as a couple?" She asked Harry.

Harry nodded at her as he raised his head. "Yes Professor." He said reaching out to hold Draco's hand.

Professor McGonagall face looked white making her look older. Her mouth moved but no word came out. The two teens waited for her response, nervous of what she'll say. In minutes her color came back and her shook became fury.

"I cannot prohibit this in my school." She called as she put her hands on her hips.

"What?" they both said.

"I do not want this stupid nonsense. I will not allow two boys holding hands nor dating." She said. Both Harry and Draco didn't understand what the professor was going towards but they both know that it wasn't good.

"But professor, please." Harry started letting go of Draco's hand. McGonagall raised her hand to stop him from continuing.

"No Mr. Potter." She exclaim. "I forbid you and Mister Malfoy to continue seeing each other. No secret meetings, no midnight sneak out, no to all the things you two do."

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. Professor McGonagall was breaking them up; she's not allowing them to date any more. Harry felt his heart break when he saw her explode. He took a glance at Draco and saw that he was mad and wanted to yell back. Maybe it was a mistake to tell her. They've only been a couple for less than two months. Maybe they were going too far.

"That's rubbish!" Draco shouted. "It's barbaric. We have our rights to date. You can't stop us."

"She can't?" Harry mumbled to his ear.

"If you don't keep your voice down, mister Malfoy, you're getting detention." Professor McGonagall said pointing her bony finger at him.

"Professor, please." Harry said. "You're over reacting."  
"Mister Potter I recommend you to not butt in." she demanded. "Or your getting detention as well."

"No!" Harry exclaim. "If you're going to give me detention to Malfoy then I do too. It's not your business on who were dating."

Professor McGonagall stepped back. Harry couldn't believe that she was over reacting. It really wasn't a big deal and he just couldn't understand on why she was trying to pull them part. There was no rule on letting the teacher choose a couple. Draco looked mad as his hands trembling and he look straight at the teacher. Harry clenched his cloak trying to hide it and assume the conversation ended because McGonagall said nothing.

"I'm going to bed." Harry said taking a glance at Draco before turning away.

Professor McGonagall looked struck and turned to Harry. "Mister Potter, come back here."

Harry ignored her call and continues walking. Draco followed Harry's doing but opens the door and went inside the dungeon. Professor McGonagall kept turning her head unsure of whom to follow. Harry was already walking up the stairs to the second floor furious then he looked and confuse at what McGonagall was trying to do. He thought that she'll understand but she refused for both what Draco and Harry have.

As he started climbing the third floor he started to wonder if she could really break them up. He said the password to the Fat Lady ad walked into his favorite armchair next to the fireplace in the corridor. He heard a movement upstairs but Harry ignored it. He doesn't care who woke up or if they found him down here all he could think about was Draco. Then he heard a door open or closes.

Harry tosses his cloak on the couch next to the chair and stared at the small flames on the fireplace. He remembers Sirius use to visit him in this very spot. But not anymore after he died. He would never expect anyone to send him a letter, probably from Ron and Hermione. But the sad part was that Sirius was the only person that understood him.

"Harry?"

Harry turned away from the fire. "Hermione what are you doing up?"

Hermione sat down on the long couch where Ron and she share. "Same to you too."

She had a red and gold plated pajama, her hair looked more frizzed then it usually is.

"Just got in." he said turning away.

Hermione sat up looking confused and serious all mixed together. "It's past four in the morning." She raged. "What could you possibly be doing this early?!"

"Hermione please keep your voice down." He pleads. She glared at him before sitting back down and folds her arm cross her chest.

"Explain now." She nearly demanded.

"Not yet." He requested rubbing his forehead.

"Is Malfoy up to something?" she asked. "Because you have been staring at him like he's going to do something..."

Harry almost wanted to laugh but kept reminding himself that she doesn't know about their relationship. In ways it's a bit amusing on how little they know. "Not quiet." He said mysteriously.

Hermione sigh. "What aren't you telling us?" she tried to contain a whisper.

This time Harry laugh but it was a small chuckle. Should he really tell her? _No, Draco was supposed to be with him when he tells her and Ron _

"I'll tell you later on in the day." He said getting up and left leaving her confuse more then ever.

_**Author's Note: **_Mmmmm...It seems short...Are my chapters getting shorter??? Well, if it is then I'm sorry and hopefully the next isn't. I have the story in order so i know what's next for the chapter. To tell you those readers that check for updates, from the beginning to now is still in the beginning. I compared it to my notebooks, at which I'm writing it in, is still in the beginning then halfway cause i have finish the first notebook and is on the second. But truth me it is very good. And I won't let you down because I know that they is a lot of drama but it's very good because its unpredictable! Well, I'll post again next month in the mid. Just keep checking because I might upload soon as I always do. So, for now review cause those could be one reason why I post soon!!!


	8. Chapter 6

Hello, follow readers!!! Well, that you for the reviews and I am glad to say that this story has hit 3,000 readers!!! Applaud to you all I want to thank you and I am sorry that those things cannot be done to McGonagall but hey, it's good to imagine it thought. So, I hope you enjoy what happens next and the next posed would be by the end of this month. _**Read and Review**_

Chapter 6

Harry walked into Snape classroom in the dungeon floor. When he walked through the hall he could not help himself but smile until he entered the classroom and saw Draco standing with his gang and that crazy girl, Pansy. Draco cult sight of Harry staring and wonder if he should go up to him or to act like he should hate him. He needed to know if they were still together or broken up or what? Draco silently turned away and pretended to laugh at whatever Goyle was saying.

Pansy sat down next to him and started flicking her eyes for some reason. Draco thought something was in her eyes then thought that she was trying to get with him. Harry would tell that she was irritating him and watch him bang his head on the table. He tried not to give pity towards him but couldn't. He know how much he hates her, how pathetic she looks trying to get his attention.

Harry knew that Draco would not go back to her. _Like if he ever did._ Harry took his seat next to Neville while Ron and Hermione sat in front of them. He tried to ignore him but he couldn't stop but stare as Pansy kept trying to put her arms around him. As always Professor Snape kept trying to scare Neville but it wasn't really bothering him.

He grabbed a parchment and ink and secretly wrote a small note. He conjured it and sent it to Draco. It flew to Draco's desk landing next to his arm where Pansy and the others can't see. Draco look at the parchment then turn to Harry. Hesitated, he picked it up and read it, he then turn around and nodded to him.

Harry smiles feeling his body relax now that Draco agrees to finally tell Ron and Hermione about them dating. A letter landed on Harry's hand, he opened it and read the letter Draco wrote back. He wants to tell them in the Astronomy Tower during lunch. He wrote back agreeing then grabbed another parchment and write to Ron and Hermione to meet the location Draco request. He taps Ron's shoulder and he got it. Both their heads join as they read the letter.

Hermione turn her head looking suspicious like this morning but nodded. He gave a relief sigh and turn to Draco, now just how are they going to tell them? Harry got a new clean parchment to start his one page essay about Horelump. He wasn't really sure what it is but he does know that they like to look for earthworms. He took a glance at Neville's work and quickly tries to remember each word because he now got up to hand his work to Professor Snape.

Snape yank the paper out of his hands and read it through as if looking for something to punish him. But he just looked back at him and nodded looking a bit disappointed that there was now innocent yelling. Harry sigh and tries finish his work once Neville return to his seat and started reading his book. Harry wrote down whatever he remembered and got up and hand it to him. Snape look at him straight in the eyes. Harry smiles remembering from the late night and Snape turn away from him allowing him to returning back to his seat.

His eyes travel to the right and smiles at Draco who was watching; they both smiles as if nothing happen last night. Harry guess that this mean Professor McGonagall could never break them apart but what would happen when she's around? It's okay to act that there not together in front of her but it was wrong on how she acted out. It's not like a huge shock but he can't really imagine how Snape might react. Well, whatever happens just happen, they can't change the past.

Not after since Hermione accidentally broke the last time turner. The bell rang, barely heard since there in the dungeon, Harry grabbed his book bag and stood next to Ron.

"Just meet me by the hour." He whispered for only they could hear.

"Sure thing mate." Ron mumbles grabbing his books. Harry turned to Hermione who only nodded.

Harry turns around and walked to the end of the dungeon. Draco turns to him his back lining against the wall. He had his arm across against his chest. This view of him made Harry harden but he tried to resist the feeling. Draco turns to him and kisses him on the lips.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco said cautiously.

Harry stared at his cold gray eyes. "Yes."

Draco nodded trusting him as he gave him a sympatric kiss. He placed his hands on Harry's hip pulling him closer. He feels Harry's lips move to a smile as they continue to kiss. Harry moves his arm off his shoulders and grips his arm.

"It's still noon," Harry said smiling. "Don't we have to get ready for Ron and Hermione?"

Draco smirks. "We got time."

Draco lift Harry's chin and start kissing his neck. Harry groan by the soft touch and the gesture he was making. Harry reached for Draco's hands giving it a squeeze then a kiss. They were lucky that the hallway was empty because nobody in this castle would understand this relationship.

"I'll meet you at the tower?" Harry asked between the kiss.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, but come on we still have an hour left." He whimpers.

"Shouldn't we talk about McGonagall?"

Draco sneered and let go of his hand. "What about it? You think we should breakup?"

This came to a shook. They have never talking about their relationship but the thought of breaking up sound heart hurting. "No I was only asking because of what she said last night."

"Who cares of what she said!" Draco exclaim not taking this serious.

"I do. What happened if she catches us again?"

Draco sigh and looking around making sure that no one was coming. "I promise that she won't." He said with a kiss.

Harry turned barely missing Draco's lip. He took a step back shoving his hands in his pockets. "That's going to be a hard promise to keep." He said turning away.

Well, I wanted to post this chapter on Valentine 's Day but I didn't have time so I'm going to post the next chapter next week as an apology but _review_ please!!! The trio is going to soon know the secret and I'm positive that you want to know what's going to happen. So _**Read and Review**_ when it's posted again. Oh, and that person that posted a review of being Bi. lol I understand you fully because I'm bisexual as well and I'm sorry that McGonagall cannot be hurt.


	9. Chapter 7

I promise to post by the end of this week and I kept it. And i know that it's all unpredictable!! I like it when things happen and no one expects it. Well **Read & Review**!!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Draco watched Harry walk to the Great Hall He growl slamming his fist to the concrete wall. He was sure that Harry wouldn't care about the teacher. Draco looked at his shaken hand wondering if he would really keep that promise. There could be ways for her to not find out but what if someone else finds out? Would he be able to promise that that person wouldn't tell people about them?

No, he wouldn't. He knows for sure that Harry doesn't want people to know; and he doesn't either. Draco picked up his book bag and walked to the stairs so that he could get over with the whole fight. He couldn't believe that this was their first fight. Well, it didn't seem like a fight but it felt like it was.

He caught Harry walking up the stairs to the first floor. He watched him take every step, his long legs, his soft hands holding the rails, his wide shoulders. He looked away and started yelling at some first years trying to make his way up to the Astronomy Tower. Luckily enough Grabbe and Goyle were not in any of the passages or hallways he took.

Harry climbed the latter up the tower being followed by the knight he once encountered two year ago, he believed. He ignore his talk and entered the room where Ron and Hermione already there. He gave a sigh and walk up to them. Ron was sitting on the floor under the window next to Hermione who must have been looking out. Hermione turn her back to the window and stare straight at Harry.

"What's this about?" Ron said, still sitting.

Harry cleared his throat. "You guys I have to tell you something important."  
"What?" they both say.

"I'm kind of dating someone." Harry feels himself blush as he said it.

"Who?" Ron said smirking.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" Hermione asked taking a step towards him and raise an eyebrow.

Harry opens his mouth but he didn't know what to say.

"He's dating me."

Everybody's eyes turn away from Harry to Draco who was already walking towards him. Ron's eyes widen but his face was blank. Hermione eyes squinted but she continues to look back at Harry.

"You're dating Malfoy?" she whispered.

Harry looked down at the ground but then he look up to her. "Yes."

"Look Weasel Can't handle it." Draco laughs.

Ron glared at him. "Shut it Malfoy."

"Draco." Harry mumbles still looking at Hermione.

Draco smirk but said nothing as Harry waits for them to say something from both his best friends. Hermione stayed quietly shock and Ron continues to glare at Draco. Harry felt himself tense wondering what was going on in Hermione's mind.

"How long?" Ron finally says.

"How long what?"

"How long have you two been together?" she asked a little harshly.

"I don't know. Two months already." He answered scratching his head.

"Two months?" Ron repeated shaking his head.

"Does anybody know about this?" she asked standing next to Ron who just stood up.

"Well, no." Harry said. "You guys are the first to know."

"Except for McGonagall." Draco said turning away.

"What do you mean? You told Professor McGonagall before us?" she exclaim. Her hands held on to Ron's when she asked him.

"No! She kind of caught us one night and…well, we had to tell her." Harry said dropping his bag on the ground. "Are we still friends?"

He had to ask this because it was major impact for them and he hopes that this year would not change their friendship. They were his friends for seven years and they've been through a lot with him. If it wasn't for both of them Tom Riddles would have been back with a basilisk and Ginny dead. They may not have found out that the best friend of James Potter, Sirius Black, was his godfather. They were there to help him when Sirius died and help recover the grief.

Harry watches them closely trying to stay calm. This was Hermione, she's very understanding and even thought it'll take time but she'll get us to the new Harry. Even though he's worried for Hermione, he never thought of Ron. Ron was quiet the whole time, mad, but quiet. Ron turn away from them and looked out the window.

"So all those time…" Ron mumbled not looking at anyone. Harry considered saying something but choosing not to. Ron gave out a small confuse chuckle. "Well then I guess I have to tell all of you people something as well."

Everybody turn to Ron in confusion. Ron took a long minute to finally look at Hermione then to Harry. Ron had never kept a secret from any of them…well, not that they know of. Draco lien his shoulder's on Harry's arm getting bored of these mysterious conversations. For a second Harry thought that he saw Hermione looking disgusted but she kept her attention on Ron.

"Ron what is it?" she asked in the same tone she asked Harry minutes ago. Ron let go of Hermione's hand and stared straight at her only.

"I'm also dating." He said. Hermione took a step back biting her bottom lip while she kept a straight face.

"Why are you telling me, Ronald?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Because I like you and I know that you like me too. But it's too difficult for us to be together." He said trying to hug her. For a minute she hugs back before she started pushing him away.

"I'm sorry Ronald that I'm not the right girl for you." she sarcastically apologized. "Who are you dating Ron?"

Ron looked at Harry. "Cho Chang."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Gasp Why her?? Well, that's what happens and I just write how the story would lead. I've been writing in my notebook for this story and I had writers block for close to a month but I've past that!! Yah!! But I need to type what I had already written. So yeah, I'll have to find some times to do that. I'll post again next month. And spring break is coming!! So, maybe a spring break chapter...Read the coming chapter and Review!! BYE!


	10. Chapter 8

Well, I did promise to post again and I am sorry if it seem like it took forever for me to post again. I was a bit disappointed that I got less reviews then the last chapter but I still need to post anyways. Well, I hope you enjoy the continues story which I just realize that I need to type a lot for the next chapter and divide it for the coming chapter but don't worry I'm still writing.

**Read and Review!**

**Chapter 8**

Harry blink back turning to Hermione who stood still as all the air in the room disappear and came back within seconds just like Hermione running out the room. Ron stayed where he was not following after or taking a glance. This was not a good match but the thought have never accord to Harry. Draco also looked shock for a second then he change his expression so that it won't show that he cared. He stayed quiet knowing already that Harry had a crush on her but it didn't work out.

Draco wondered if Harry's jealous of Ron dating the girl her couldn't have. None of the three boys said anything and Hermione never returned. Ron covered his mouth thinking as he walked over to the window and look out again.

"Now it's you turn Ron; how long?" Harry said his hand turn to a fist but he hidden it behind his back.

"Almost five months." He said turning around looking at him with his blue eyes.

"Great job Weasley. You got past the Mud blood situation." Draco said turning away.

Ron turned to Draco remembering that he was in the room. "I'm tired of telling you to shut your mouth Malfoy." Ron yelled pulling out his wand. Harry wanted to stop the fight but his body didn't allow him to speak.

"Put your wand away Weasel King. We don't want slugs in the castle." Draco said grabbing his wand.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out. He did not want a fight to start between his boyfriend and his best friend. He was already walking down the steps when he heard Draco running after him. For sure he left Ron upstairs.

"You don't care about her, right?" Draco asked when he stood next to his mate.

Harry bit his inside cheeks and shook his head. "Not anymore I don't. And stop calling Hermione that."

Draco turned away from the request. Harry grabbed his arm before Draco started walked and kissed him gently. "Please."

Draco closed his eyes in defeat. "Fine."

Harry let go of him and they continue walk down. "I'm going to bed early Draco." Harry said talking a step away from him. "You might now see me in class."

Draco nodded as he watched him walk to the side of the castle where the Gryffindor dormitory is. Draco sigh and walked off deciding that he, too, would skip class now that there was no purpose ongoing. Draco walked down the stairs and instead of going to the dormitory he exits the castle walking towards the lake. He sat down next to a tree taking in the silence wondering how Harry's friends are feeling about the news. Today was very difficult and he wasn't too sure exactly how things would go.

In ways he felt bad for Hermione but didn't want to feel pity towards her. Well she truly did have a crush on Ron Weasley and it took them years for them to admit it but they did nothing to follow it. But Ron and Cho? What interest did he found in her? Sadly, what interest did both Ron and Harry had found in her?

"This was the last place I would have looked to find you." Pansy said walking next to him and sat down.

"Yes well that shows how little you know me." Draco said looking away from her.

Pansy sneered but she got closer to him. "Then I guess I have to show you."

"What?" Draco blushed, turning to her as she laid her fingers on his shoulders. She laid him down and started kissing him as she held on to him. Draco was attended to push her off but she had grabbed his hands first and pulled them so that he touches her breast as she quickly unbuttons the blouse she wore. Furious but flattered, Draco squeezes her breast and turned over so that he lay on top of her. Pansy laughs unlocking her lips from his.

"Come on Draco." She whispered to his ear.

Draco was about to unbutton his shirt when he suddenly remembered Harry. He got off her feeling disgusted of himself almost about to make out with her. Pansy watched him take his hands off and button his shirt back.

"What the bloody hell you think you're doing?" she said sitting up.

"Getting the hell away from you." he said standing up. Pansy glared watching him stand up getting ready to leave but she would not allow this so she grab her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she cursed a Freezing Charm. Draco instantly froze in the spot unable to feel the muscles in his body and he couldn't speak. He fell back facing up at the sky until Pansy was next to him. "You're not leaving until I tell you too."

She grabbed hold of his arms and started pulling him away from the lake and the castle towards the Forbidden Forest; far so that no one can see. She let go of him breathing heavily as she look down on him smiling. She bends down and kisses him on the lips as she takes his wand out of his robe and sat it as far so he wouldn't reach. Heart pounding, Draco watch her take off his robes and then his shirt where she stared at his bare chest. She sat on top of his stomach unbuttoning her shirt so that he was able to see her red push up bra.

She bends down and started kissing him while her hands were touching his chest.

"I wouldn't be doing this if you just cooperate." She said heavily. "I could take off the charm but you have to be 'nice'."

Draco, of course, couldn't say anything but stare at her as she picked up her wand and unfreeze him. Draco curse finally feeling the blood running in his veins and he clutch his hands.

"What did you do that for?" he shouted, "Can't you just accept that I don't like you?"

"No." Pansy said outrage. "I love you, Draco, and I want to be with you."

Draco was already buttoning his shirt and was about to put on his robe when Pansy pointed her wand at him again. He doesn't want to admit that he is scared but he was. Pansy walked up to him her shirt still revealing. Even thought he was disgust of the site, he looked at her in wonder of the danger he's in. He was defenseless with his wand gone and obvious she could really hurt him.

"Pansy control yourself, please." He said looking at the wand that's pointed to his chest. "You're acting crazy."

Pansy laughed. "I know I am, but I'm okay with it."

She took a step towards him and parted her lips with his. If this was the only way to get away then he must. Draco drops his robe and put his hands on her shoulders. Pansy flicked her hair off her face as she wraps her arm around his waist, thinking that she finally got him. He knew that Harry would be very upset so he's not planning on telling him.

Draco looked at her hand seeing that she was still holding on to her wand and his was on the other side somewhere. Draco closed his eyes desperately trying to believe that this was not happening.

"Pansy…stop." He said before it could go any further.

"No." she said pointing her wand to his mouth. "Why can't you be with me? Everyone knows that I was meant to be with you."

"Because I don't like you and I don't give a bloody hell what people thinks." He said trying to put his robe on and ignore the wand that's being pointed at him. Draco slowly reaches out to push the wand away and cover Pansy with her robe. He turned away as she buttons her shirt and began to cry.

"I feel like such an idiot." She said. "I hope you don't hate me."

Draco was considering staying quiet and walk away but he only found himself hugging her.  
"Look I'll pretend that this didn't happen if you accept that I just can't be with you."

Pansy brush a tear from her cheek then brushes her black hair trying to contain a perfect look. "Okay."

Draco sigh backing away from her to pick up his wand. He took one last glance at her crying then walked back to the castle. Pansy just embarrasses herself trying to take advantage of Draco but he really did noting, he thought. Draco likes the way she kisses him and fells guilty to even kissing her back. Not that she kiss good but in wonder only for a minute… He wondered for a minute now on how it felt to kiss a girl since Harry was his first kiss. He covered himself tightly as he walk straight to the Slytherin's dormitory and change. Actually class sounds like a better idea to be right now, he thought as he fixed his tie. He grabbed his bag and head to Ancient Runes.

**Authors Note:** Well, I can't promise that I'll post next month but I'll do my best. I have typed some since I'm in spring break but I'm going back to school next week so review more please! And I'll try and post earlier next time.


	11. Chapter 9

Hello, I'm just here to leave you the new chapter.** Read and Review**

**Chapter 9**

Harry was lying on his four-poster bed sleeping when he awoke by a knock on the window. He turns over and saw his white snow owl fly in front of the window. Harry put on his spectacles and opens the window for his bird to enter. He grabbed the letter that was attach to her leg and sat back down on the bed. He wasn't too sure who would write to him but then again no one does.

He opens the envelope and it said that its form the Weasley twins, Fred and George. They want to invite him to lunch this weekend at The Three Broomsticks. Well, the weekend is the day after tomorrow so he guesses there's time to talk and eat with them. He wrote back agreeing and send Hedwig flying after she had finish her meal. Harry got up and quickly closed the window, shivering by the cold and walked to the closet to grad a coat.

From the looks at the room and silence it seems as though everybody's at dinner. He left the dormitory and climbs to the next floor in the silence as he open the empty classroom door where no teacher could ever last. Defense Against the Dark Arts was his favorite subject but right now these days it was not much of a study he would want to learn. The class had stayed empty since the beginning of terms but rumors was heard that Professor Snape might take the job liked wish. That would cause him to lose interest on coming but luckily enough that it's not Umbridge.

He walked past the desks that many had sat and climb up the steps that led to the office where Lupin once use Lupin was Sirius Black and James Potter best friend. He sat down next to the fireplace and pointed his wand at it as bright blue sparks of fire flow out. Harry lain back resting on the side desk while he stares down onto the fire. Harry had use this spot many times just to think but it always ends up remembering his parents. Normally he tells himself that to not think about them since he ends up teary but he can't stop them from coming.

He loved them and wish very much to at least see them once more at least time he saw them was two years in the graveyard where Voldemort was reborn and killed Cedric. He's already seventeen which in the Wizardry World means that he's a full adult. He doesn't have to go back to the Dursley but he doesn't want to stay in number twelve Grimmauld Place thought the house is his. It was not fair for Sirius to be gone when he only gets to be with him for two years but it felt less than that. He was only person that Harry felt more comfortable to talk to and he was also the only person that understands him.

Harry brushes the tears and was getting ready to leave as he heard someone walking. He pulled his coat closer to his body and was about to put out the fire when Draco walked in. Harry stood still staring at him in tears; Draco cleared his throat and walked up to him reassure. Harry sat back down next to the fire and watches Draco sit next to him. Seeing Draco stare at him, he felt a bit ashamed for crying because it's not something Draco usually gets use to.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked.

Draco moved closer and put his arm around him. "I saw you walking. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about some stuff." He said turning away.

Draco lien up to him and kiss his tears, Harry closed his eyes dropping his head on Draco's chest as he wept. Draco brushed his hair and felt his shirt wet.

"I know how you feel." He said, hugging him.

"Do you really?" Harry asked, looking up at him.

"Yes." Draco kissed him. "And I'm sorry about the fight."

"Why are you being nice?" Harry asked wiping his face.

Draco cleared his throat. "Today was very hard and long. And I guess I should give you a break."

Harry gave a small nerves chuckle and felt himself shiver from the cold. He burry himself down to Draco's warm body and watch out the window as snow began to fall.

He had missed the snow but has forgotten the cold. Happily this was the first snow of the year so they couldn't wait for tomorrow snow fight that Gryffindor had planned out.

"Come on, we should go to bed before we freeze to death." Draco said as he stands up.

Harry followed and continues to hold Draco as he stood by his side. "I don't think I'm ready to see Ron yet."

Draco pulled him closer to keep him warm and started walking. "It's either being in a warm bed or a cold lonely corridor."

Harry twitches his nose. "I hate you."

"I hate you too." Draco smile. "Don't worry about Ron. He'll get over it."

Harry opens the door and check for any sign of human being. They walked out and made their way down the hall. It gave Harry a small chill up his back with the halls empty. Draco directs him walking past the library. Harry was about to wonder where everyone was but known that they we're already in bed, Draco finally stopped in front of the fat lady and held on to Harry tightly.

"I'll see you in the morning?" he asked Harry.

"Yeah." He answered.

Draco draw near him and gave Harry a sympathy kiss. "Good night." And turn away.

The fat lady stayed silent and allowed Harry in after he said the password. He entered the corridor and sat on the chair near the fire to at least stay warm before going to bed. He could hear Neville and Seamus snoring upstairs. "Tell me how McGonagall knows."

Harry jumped when he heard Hermione walking down the steps and sat down on the other couch. Harry gave a sigh and told her everything but, of course, he didn't tell her about before she caught them. Hermione listen quietly and didn't ask questions.

"That's why you skip Transfiguration." She said to more of herself.

"Yeah, I didn't know what she'll say if she sees me or him." He said sitting back. There was a long silence and Hermione wasn't looking at him. "Hermione? Are you okay with Draco and I dating?"

Hermione open her mouth, but she change her mind and close it then she said. "I'm not really sure, Harry. How do you know what side he's in?"

"Side? Does it matter now? Voldemort hasn't bothered since the prophecy broke." He exclaim.

"I know…but remember that his father almost close the school. His father's a Death Eater and his in Slytherin." She reminds him.

"I know but he is not like his father and, so, he's family been in the same house since ages. It's not like he doesn't want to be with me." He said. "He told me that he would risk being a Malfoy just to be with me."

Hermione turned away with her mouth tighten. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Hermione, you know that I'll tell you everything even if there's something bothering me." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"So…do you want my room?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, removing his hand off her shoulder.

"My Head Girl dormitory. I can let you and…Draco keep it for the whole term. I've been sleeping in my old bed with the other. I got kind of lonely."

"Really? Wouldn't they say anything?" he asked smiling.

"No one came's in the without the key." She said putting her hand in her pocket and drew out a key. "Here."

"I can't Hermione." Harry said shaking his head. "Take it." She offered. "It's my way of accepting your new friendship and recognition."

Harry reach out and slowly took the key. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She beams.

"So, where is this room?" he asked looking at the key.

"I'll show you tomorrow. It's very hidden." She said yawning. "I'm off to bed and so should you."

"I'll go in a bit." He said watching her leave as she head to the dormitory.

With excitement he lain back on his chair more and imagine Draco and him staying together in one room. Could this really work? He's still getting use to dating his enemy. It was more of a shook that he's dating the guy he hated for six years till no. He could admit that he loves to stare at Draco cool eyes, his devilish smile, his ways of innocent pleasure when he kiss behind his ear which he had to admit was very unfair.

Harry force himself to get to bed but was happily to will since he can't wait to tell Draco the news. He lies down in his four postured bed and put his glasses on the night stand and instantly imagine himself holding onto Draco. Wondering if that touch could last forever…

**Authors Note**: Well, I know I haven't posted in a month I assume. My time has been busy so i haven't had much to type lately but I did for this chapter. I wasn't actually going to post because I only got 2 reviews but I shouldn't have that as a reason. I posted because I know that there are readers that are waiting for this chapter and maybe I'll get more new readers. So I hoped that you had enjoyed this chapter and be patient and wait for the next on for next month. Or as always if you post some reviews I'll post sooner. I'm hoping for more than 2 reviews...But for now. Good night...or Good-bye.


	12. Chapter 10

**Author Note**: Well, something big is coming up soon. I got the chapter down and the typing part is in progress. The reason I keep asking about reviews is because I get curious on how it's going and my friends aren't reading it so they aren't telling me. Just stop by and tell me how well you think its going or if it's getting slow. Opinions, please.

**Chapter 10**

By the time he awoke Neville was calling him across the room alerting that they were five minutes late to Position

By the time he awoke Neville was calling him across the room alerting that they were five minutes late to Position. Harry throws himself out of bed and change within a minute and went straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he ran down to stairs Neville was already gone. Grabbing his books, and wand already in his pocket, he started his run to the dungeon under the school. He ran down the stairs, passing the ridicules Peeves who was trying to destroy a statue of an eagle and many students walking around.

He panted, opening the door and enter the classroom all eyes on him. Professor Snape stopped his mid-sentence, probably scaring Neville since he stood in front of him.

"Another one." he mumbled. He sneered at Neville to go to his seat and make his full attention on Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter. I see that you and Longbuttom both want detention this evening in my office." Before Harry could protest Severus Snape took thirty points from Gryffindor; each.

Harry walked to his regular seat in furry and slams his book on the table. Hermione jumped by the sudden noise and return to her work as if nothing happen. Ron looked up at Harry raising an eyebrow before him, too, goes back to his work as if he knew what to do. Harry turn to Draco who was staring with raised hands. Harry mouthed that he overslept and took out his quill to start whatever he was suppose to do.

Half confuse and half blank, he set his quill down and rests his chin on his arm and stares at Draco. He watches him but his left bottom lip as he concentrate on his work. He stared at his arm that was hidden behind his cape. Oh, he wishes to touch that body that called across the room but couldn't with so many people in the room and of course he was not opened up being gay. ...It hand never accord to him to use the word and it did not sound like a perfect word.

He looks at Draco, still, and licks his bottom chap lips as he watches him open his book. Draco turns to the obvious stare and gave Harry a smile before going back to his work. Hermione nudge him and pointed at his blank paper. Harry sneer and pick up his quill and started his work. Being torture with paper assignment he was luckily enough to pass the time and was able to talk out of the class.

Grinning with his survival he waited for Draco as always in the end of the hallway where no student would walk since it lead to a dead end. Harry stood at the middle of the hallway looking up for any sign of Draco waiting. After a few minutes Draco came and slowed down just to stand inches away from Harry. Harry could tell right away that something must of happen since this place was there usual...well something's not right,

"Is everything okay, Draco?"

Draco cleared his throat and looked away. "Yeah, everything's fine."

Harry reached out to take Draco's hand but he step back and was not meeting his eye. Harry felt confuse but he was more worried than that, something must of happen for Draco not allowing Harry touch and Pansy know, partly.

"If it's about the way I acted last night, I'm sorry." Harry said innocently.

Draco gave a small chuckle but he never looked at him. "No, it wasn't that. It...It's just something I know you won't like."

"Then I don't want to hear It." he said turning away which Draco turns away feeling ashamed before when he heard Harry asking him a question. "But we're okay?"

Those made Draco look at him. "Of course we are!" he blushed and looks down then looked back at him. "I can only say that I'm sorry."

"Let's drop it. I can feel it hurting me whatever it is." Harry said, now it's his turn to look away.

"I'll buy you something tomorrow. I'm sorry." Draco cried seeing the hurt in Harry's face.

"I don't need anything." he said getting ready to leave.

Draco walks in front of him and kiss him. Harry has known that he was going to do that and push him away after a second. "We're going to be late for class." he said walking away from him.

Draco curse turning away wishing to hit anything but follow Harry to Transfiguration. Walking out of the dungeon and going up the stairs while staying as far away from each other, they both made it to class before the bell rang. The two boys took their regular seats while they're going to their gang or trio. Ron move slightly away from him and rest his chin on his books. Hermione sat across next to Neville and listen as he was explaining some sort of information that he learn from Horology.

McGonagall walked in with her long dress cloak trilling along and sat down. She caught Harry and Draco presence since they last meet and turn away from them. Harry forces his eyes to not look at the blonde teen and only work on his paper. Professor McGonagall wanted them to turn a key into a useless bowl which he was glad to do anything but stay quiet and wonder what Draco must have done. Harry could only wonder what he had done that has already hurt him. It was obvious something painful but just hearing his words already hurt him.

**Author Note**: Mmm... It's a bit short. I'm sorry. Next one it'll try and make it long. Till next time and I'm planning on adding it soon.


	13. Chapter 11

Hello! I want to apologize for not posting sooner. I've been busy with my classes since it's my junior year and I need to pass my classes and I looked at my credits. But I couldn't forget about your readers. I'll continue to try and post sooner and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. **Read and Review**

**Chapter 11**

Draco still continues to curse himself as he tried to do the stupid spell and fail on each try. He couldn't understand why he could not just tell him. It must have been the look on Harry's face that stopped him. Draco could already see the hurt and then the words didn't come out. I have to do something, Draco thought, I need his forgiveness. The whole period Draco still couldn't master the spell and watched miserably as Harry succeeds. The bell rang and Harry grabs his stuff wanting to leave as soon as he can.

He didn't want to see Draco nor be in the same room but he had to tell him about the room Hermione is giving him. Harry had almost forgotten about it and now that he thought of it he can't use it right now. Hermione stood pulling her book bag over her shoulder and turn her back to Ron walking towards Harry instead. Harry didn't notice this and great her as they started walking out of the room. Ron walked past them and exit leaving them quiet. Harry put an arm around her to let her know that he cared for her feelings.

"So you're ready to tell him?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned away from stare. "Not today."

"Why? What happened?" she question.

"I don't know but he did something." He mumbled for only her to hear.

"Well, it's Draco, Harry. I'm not against you or anything but you should have known he would do something like this."

"Hermione…" They stop in the silent empty hallway. Harry took his arm off her and tried to speak in an honest tone. "Hermione…I know what Draco did to us since the beginning we first met him. I remember all the cruel jokes and the duel we had, but trust me… Trust me when I say that he changed."

"I believe you." She said simply after she listens.

Harry stood a bit stunned but a smile creped, "Why? I know that you'll understand, but why did you say it so sudden without a thought."

She smile and started walking. "I can tell by the way you look when you talked about him." She said. "And he… how do you say this… And he does act different now."

He raised an eyebrow and wanted to say thanks but for sure Hermione would know that. They were about to walk down the stairs when they both stop dead when they both spotted Ron and Cho. They were kissing in the front steps and the portraits were staring only on them. Both Hermione and Harry step back as if they saw nothing but they did.

"I don't believe him." She growl. "I cannot believe that I even like the guy."

"You actually like Ron?" Harry asked, looking back.

Hermione looked down and her words came out slow. "I did. But I don't know what I was thinking now."

Harry saw her rub her eyes so he stop and hugged her before she started crying.

"It'll be okay." He said letting go.

"Same for you." She says giving a weak smile.

They continue their walk and both decided that they were not hungry for lunch today. They walk past the fat lady and just continue walking in silence. They walked up the stairs and walked through the halls with no words.

"Harry?"

Harry and Hermione jump suddenly and turn to Draco who was walking towards them. Hermione looked away but then turn to Draco as if he was a friend. Draco only stared at Harry and when he was close enough he gave him a huge.

"I was getting worried. I didn't see you at lunch."

Harry turn to Hermione then to look at Draco. "I need to get away from everyone."

Draco nodded and turns to Hermione surprise as if she just came out of nowhere. Draco stayed quiet confuse of what to say. The silence confuses every one of what to say so they just continue to walk.

"Draco?" Harry said breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Draco stood next to Harry while Hermione was on the other side.

"I have something to tell you and its good news."

They all stop looking at each other. Hermione decided to stay silent and let them both speak.

"Then tell me."

Harry took a deep breath before he got himself to talk about the surprise. "We've been dating for almost two month and I know that this may sound too soon but we have been talking about it…"

"Yeah." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Hermione agree to give us her Head Girl Dormitory." He said looking at him.

Draco mouth tightens but then he smile, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, if you want we can go and take a look." Harry said with a smile.

"I thought you were Head Boy, Ma-Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I was, but I quit." He said looking up as if he's not ashamed of it.

"No you didn't." Harry smiled, "He—"

Draco covered Harry's mouth to cut him off before he finish the sentence. "I…I had a fight with the Head Girl."

Hermione eyed Harry for an answer but he only raises his hands in surrender and shrug. Draco let go of Harry and they continue to walk.

"So, do you want to go see it?" Harry asked again.

Draco turns away from him unsure until Harry reaches out and held his hand. Draco look at him giving a sigh, "Okay."

Harry smiled and turns to Hermione, "Let's go."

Hermione took them past the third floor where it's the usual Gryffindor dormitory is and went somewhere past the west wing of the castle. It seems to take them almost an hour for them to get there and it seems worth it since Harry and Draco didn't recognize the place. Hermione open her bad and fetch the keys.

"Isn't then a portrait?" Harry asked.

Hermione turn to him and smiled. "Of course there is! But the key is for the door that leads to the portrait."

Draco and Harry looked at themselves then turn to Hermione smiling wide. "I don't know how to thank you." Harry said.

Hermione finally stop in front of a door and open it with the key. "Well you did want some privacy so this is better than anything. And house elves don't come in here; less work for them."

Harry was going to ask if she gave up on S.P.E.W but she just might give a speech. They walk down a small hall and approach a portrait. In front of them was a young man sitting in a chair reading by the fire looking at ease of peace. Around him was house object, candles, table, books, jar holding object, he had a lien face with blonde hair but a brown beard.

"This is Mister Devin Li." Hermione introduce. "He used to date the Fat Lady."

Devin looked away from his book and stare at the teens with his brown eyes. "My, Miss Granger, it's been some times since we last spoken thought you'll never return."

"I'm sorry to say this. Devin but it might be my last." Hermione said sadly. "I came to a conclusion on giving my dormitory to these two."

Devin turn to Harry and Draco nodding simply. "I shall miss you, Miss Granger."

Hermione gave him a bow of respect and started walking out of the door. But before she exit she turn around and throw the key to Draco. "Don't forget to change the password. And Harry, you drop the key."

Draco put the key in his pocket and turn to Harry. "Right now I just don't know what to say."

"You could of tell her thank you." Harry said smiling.

Draco sticks his tongue out in disgust. "No thank. A Malfoy never give thanks or show any emotion."

Harry rolled his eyes and turn to Devin Li. Devin had return to his book and ignore them talking.

"Mister Devin, sir, um… Can we go in?" Harry asked.

Devin looked away from his book for a second then turn away from them. "You'll need a password first."

The two boys looked at each other unsure of the password were usually the password has been chosen for them and they couldn't really complain about it.

Harry said. "How about 'Hermione'?"

Draco gave a laugh, "Whatever you want."


	14. Chapter 12

**Authors Note**: Hello! Well, my computer got a virus and my sister got a laptop...and she keeps taking my internet and I'm sitting there in front of the computer going, "What am I suppose to do now...?" So I grab my notebook and began typing what I had already written in this story. And I'm super surprise that I finally caught up in my story. I can update the story more. So this is an early new chapter cause I'm proud that I finally can type this out since my sister keep taking my internet and I've been getting reviews. So here's to you! _Read and Review_

**Chapter 12**

Devin Li nodded and the portrait moved to allow them in. Harry and Draco walked in looking at the common room. It does look just like the one in the Gryffindor common, but just no color of the red and gold nor was there the green and silver of Slytherin. It wasn't that bad. Draco grabs Harry's hand and pulled him up the stairs to their new dormitory. They open the door and walked into a room with a small view window of the lake, a queen size bed, with a dresser and a closet.

"Brilliant." Harry said. "And look! We can see the lake."

Draco turn away from the window and looked through the dresser. "It looks like it has never been used."

Harry turns to him and walked to stand next to him. "She told me that she was uncomfortable staying here, so she moved back to the dormitory." Draco turns to him and wrapped his arm around his waist. Harry took a step back in a defensive way.

"I think you should tell me for what you're sorry for." He said, taking a seat on the bed. He didn't really forgive Draco and he knew that it would be terrible. And even though Harry was enjoying his new place there was a negative chill around Draco.

"Can't we just forget about it?" Draco said not look at him.

Harry shook his head. "No, I want to hear it."

"Earlier you said you didn't." he said.

Harry took a deep breath, "I know but I changed my mind."

"Why can't we just have a fight right now then later forgive each other then forget it?" he said, turning to the dresser.

Harry was about to say something but he looked at his watched. "Fine, you're in luck. I got to go because I'm having lunch with the twins."

Relieved, Draco nodded, "Okay. I'll see you later."

Harry did not like the idea of dropping the subject but since it's Friday and the seventh year gets to go out to Hogsmeade. And he was getting the chance to able to see the twins today. He took one last look at Draco and exits the room. As he made his way to the Great Hall, he said bye to Hermione then took the path to Hogsmeade as the snow began to fall. He found the Three Brooms and found the twins sitting in the back of the room.

"Harry, you're here." the one on the left said.

"We were getting worried." the other said.

"Hi Fred… George." He wasn't sure which was which.

"It's George and Fred." George claim.

"So, what's up? You two never send an owl for lunch." Harry say.

The twins look at each other. "Let's get some butterbeer." Fred says.

"Yes, I will get it." George said, getting up. "I'll get one for you, Harry."

"No, I don't want one." He said but George had already left.

"Calm down Harry." Fred said leaning down in his chair. 'It's just a short talk so we'll be out of your hair in a bit."

"Then let me pay back for the drink." He said, starting to look through his jeans pocket.

Fred sigh, "Harry, didn't we invite you for lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Then you don't pay for nothing." He says. "Sit back and drop the money."

George came back and set the drinks on the table. "Looking tense, mate." he said to Harry.

"Same here." Fred said taking a gulp of his drink.

"Sorry. I've been having a long day." Harry apologizes.

"We'll, it's your six year so we wouldn't blame you with the O.W.L's." George says.

"Guys…" Harry looked down at his drink. "If you had a secret and you're not sure if you could tell someone but you do… They stop talking to you… What do you do?"

Fred took a sip and shrug. "Depends on the secret but if you told the friend than there not a very good friend. Since there not talking back."

"But how do you get them to talk back?" He asked.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about." George said.

"Yeah, Hermione told us about it." He said, nod.

"I remember too." George included.

"She did?" Harry asked shock.

"But I don't know how much of a change it caused." Fred continued.

"A big change." George turns to his brother, "I think he would never talk again."

"We'll, he does hate him so much." Fred began to agree.

**Author:** I hope you enjoy that. Even though i caught up in my story. I notice that the chapters are going to be short so I'm going to try and post twice a month since i do once a month. Hope you enjoy it. I'll post soon. Bye!!


	15. Chapter 13

**Author Note:** Hi there folk! Well theres graduation ceremony tomorrow so my sister is finally going to move out!! lol don't say that i'm mean ;; And thank you for the two reviews and i fixed myself on some errors on the last chapter but i didn't change anything so no need to freak and reread it again. Um, I send out a request for a Beta Reader but my friend told me not to and that she'll edit my story. She didn't for this chapter but i reread it before posting. Drama is still coming ahead and i hope that you peoples are still enjoying it. So enjoy, _**R&R!!.**_

**Chapter 13**

"I just can't believe that Hermione convince Krum to change." George said.

Harry almost dropped his drink when he head Krum's name. "Wait, Krum?"

Both twins stop talking and turn to Harry. "Isn't he who we're talking about?" Fred asks.

"Sorry, I thought we were talking about something else." He said glad that the conversation wasn't what he thought it was. "What do you mean that Hermione changed him?"

Fred and George looked around and lean over to Harry as they began to exchange secrets. "We thought you knew this." Fred began. "After we heard that Ron has been dating Cho… Hermione's been acting like an evil goddess."

"She's not really… Just more upset." George said, taking a drink. "Any who, Hermione wants to get back at Ron for keeping it a secret by convincing Victor Krum to change schools and come to Hogwarts."

George nodded, "He'll be here by the end of the week from what I heard."

"I told her it was crazy but, hey, she wanted him there." Fred said shrugging.

Harry couldn't believe it and why have she not told him? Harry was almost done with his butterbeer and wanted another drink but decided not to.

"How long have you known this?" Harry asked.

"Not long. About four days." George said. "I don't even think Ron would know till the day he comes."

"But don't say that we told you." Fred wink.

"So is this what you wanted to tell me?" Harry asks.

George nodded his head. "We weren't planning on saying anything but for this subject, yup."

"Well, then, I guess I got to get back." Harry said getting up. "I have homework I didn't get to finish. But thank you for telling me."

The twins said their goodbyes and watched Harry leave. Harry looked around the streets and soon began walking back to the school. He still couldn't believe that Krum was coming just so that Hermione can get Ron jealous. Maybe she was mad but its not something he's truly surprise of. He pulled on his coat as a cold breeze pressed against him and it began to snow again.

"Hi there, Harry." Ginny said as she walks next to him.

"Hi." Harry said giving her a smile.

"I saw that you were talking to Fred and Gorge." She said looking at the castle.

"Yeah, there wanted me to join them for lunch." He nodded.

"Nice of you." She mumbles. "I can't wait for us to play some quidditch."

"Same here." He said.

Ginny grab hold of Harry's arm. "Are you okay?" she asked.

They both stopped. "Yeah I'm fine."

Ginny continue to stare, unsure. To his surprise, she began to get closer to him and he didn't know what to do. He took a step back and took held of her shoulder.

"Ginny…" he whisper.

Ginny frown and shook her head. "I really miss you…Us."

"What are you talking about?" he said letting go. "There wasn't even an 'us'."

"But…" she started before Harry shook his head. "Why do you make it so difficult?"

Harry looked away. "I'm sorry."

Ginny eyes were shiny and she tried her best no to cry. She hesitated as she moves closer to give him a hug. He looked down at her and brushed her red hair. There were a few students walking by but they pay no attention to them. With his surprise, Ginny had gave him a kiss and was about to walk away.

"Your right, there never was an 'us'." She said. "And you know what, I just figured out something about you."

"What?"

"That if you keep pushing people away than you'll always be alone." She said as she began to walk away.

**Author Again**: So, this chapter I think is pretty short and I think I warn that they're going to be short from sometimes. I notice that I've gotten so ahead in my typing that I need to do more on my writing. lol Um... I was going to say something...mmm...oh I was going to give a little up heads. Spoiler shortage!! Not so much though cause I've already said them before. Okay so I've warn that there is going to be a special guess and that was Krum! But there is still one more person. Who?? There is going to be a quidditch game coming up soon and that means that some people are going to get hurt. And what? Ginny that was soo mean. I wonder how long she'll be like that... And Ron...wow I wonder if he's be jealous… or mad. And will Draco ever tell Harry about Pansy? And will Harry tell Draco that Ginny kissed him?? OH! So much ahead!! lol


	16. Chapter 14

_**Author Note:**_ I am deeply sorry that I have not been posting. Please forgive me. I've been distracted by my roleplay, school which now I'm in summer skool, family stuff just found out my moms pregnant!! yah! And EST. I promise to post the next chapter next week since I've already got it divided and type some more as well. Sorry.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Harry stood there wondering what she has said… Pushing people away… It never came to his mind that he was pushing anybody away. It took a few minutes for Harry to continue walking and the words began to haunt him. There was a fair chance that he'll be skipping dinner and go back to this spot next to the fire place in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

Harry began to wonder if there was a possible chance that he had lead Draco onto doing something he did. He walked up the steps to the school and saw Neville sitting next to a gargoyle and was talking to Ron. Harry though for a moment of what Ron would think or act once Krum is here. He tried his best to not look at him and get out of the cold snow. H easily spotted Hermione talking to Luna so he slowly made his way towards them.

Luna turns to his presence and smiled widely. "I can't believe that you and Ginny are together." She exclaim.

"What?" Harry said.

"Yeah, it's the biggest news right now." Luna continues. "People are say that that they saw you guys kiss!"

Harry looked away scratching his head. "But we are not together."

"Really?" Luna asked, disappointed.

"Yeah, we were talking and she kissed, me but nothing happened and we are not a couple."

"But the…talks…" She said frowning.

"Luna, why don't you tell people that nothing happen like Harry said?" Hermione cut in. "I think I need to talk to Harry alone."

Luna nodded and turned to Harry but without a word she left. Hermione gave a sigh and rubbed her forehead as she tried to find the words. "Let's go somewhere where we won't be bothered." She says.

"I know a place." Harry offered.

He lead her throw the halls to the stairs and went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Hermione took out her wand to light a fire. They both sat down and waited a few minutes for the room to warm up. She looked at her wand when she spoke first.

"She looked absolutely mad." She whispered.

"She is." He said back. "But she kissed me. I didn't do anything."

"I know that but what would happen if Draco finds out?" she asked.

"I'm not going to tell him." He said with a childish tone.

Hermione giggles, "He's going to find out. Everyone n Hogwarts are talking about it."

Harry looked down and he know for sure that Draco would find out.

"…Hermione…" he called, not looking up.

"Yes?" she say looking down at him. "What's wrong?"

Harry stayed focus on the ground. "Never mind."

Hermione looked worried at him. "Okay…" she whispered.

Harry got up slowly. "I'm done for today." He says.

Hermione looked up at him. "Okay…"

"There's more we need to talk but I don't want to right now." He said opening the door.

Hermione watched him leave and it stroked her how sad he was. She, too, slowly got up and continues to watch Harry leave out the classroom without a word. Harry walked his way to the Gryffindor common room when he decided that he didn't want to see Draco or be close to him… Harry stopped when he remember Ginny's word. He said the password to the Fat Lady and made his way to his favorite chair next to the fireplace.

All the student turn to him and were about to say something till they saw his low self a stem. No one came close to him except Neville.

"Harry I know that this is a stupid question but are you okay?" he asked.

Harry turn to him, "I don't want to talk about it, Neville." He said.

Neville nodded, "Okay." He got up and left him.


	17. Chapter 15

_**Authors note:**_ Hey there! Okay lol I had something else written but I changed my mind. I'm being honest since I don't like lying. This chapter was actually short but I thought it wasn't fair for you readers since I didn't update in a long time. So I hope this is fair. Read and review and hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Draco was at the Great Hall insulting the first year with Grabbe and Goyle. He watched the first year looking scared upon him when a few Slytherin's stood next to him. He turns to them with a nasty face then returns his attention on the young pupil.

"I heard that they're finally together." One Slytherin said.

"Yeah it's true!" her friend said. "I saw them kiss when coming back."

"To say the truth, I'm not surprise that they're together." She said. "But isn't she dating that low life?"

The first girl laugh, "Who Longbuttom?"

"Yeah, him." She recalled. "Then, there's going to be drama among the Gryffindor."

Draco turn to them annoyed by their presents. "What are you two babbling about?"

The two girls turn to him and gave a tasteful look. "We hear-"

"I saw." The other corrected.

"Well, I heard from her that Potter boy kissed the Weasley girl."

"No, you have it wrong! Weasley kiss Potter." She corrected again.

"Well, have it all together, they're dating." She said glaring at her friend.

Draco stared at them and he guessed that they saw him mad for they began to walk away. He hesitated before he began to walk and search for Harry till he stood and tried to calm down because he too kissed someone else. He took his new route to the dormitory Hermione gave them and hoped that Harry was there. When he opens the door the room was empty as it always has been and it reminds him that he hasn't brought his tuff. Maybe it is a bit fast for them to share a room because they only date for a month, he thought.

He sat down on the bed and looked outside the window. Harry was right, he thought, the view is nice. He couldn't understand why all this was happening today and why does it hurt their relationship? He lay down and stared at the door. All thoughts came towards him and it all drove him crazy. The unknown of what happened and the kiss…He didn't remember what time it was till he heard the clock outside click which in Draco's mind told him it was midnight. He shuffle in the bed and looked at the door. After a few minutes he closes his eyes and slowly drifts to a slumber again knowing that Harry wasn't coming.

He awoke in the morning and the room remains empty for two days. He yawns as he got out of bed and tried to fix his hair. He then exit the room making his way to the Great Hall and with disappointment he sat down alone in the back table and keep an eye search for Harry. He had his plate empty with no hunger to at least take a drink of pumpkin juice or sit with his gang. Pansy enters the room and took a glance at Draco with no desire to speak or sit with him.

It wasn't long till Draco saw Harry coming in with Hermione. Harry gave no expression when he enter and instantly walked to his table with Hermione following. It still seem like Ron is still ignoring them for he walked past them and sat with Lee. Draco considering on planning speaking to Ron on why he hasn't spoken to his friends but he is more focus on Harry. Draco remains seated as he stare upon his mate in a wonder state and a questionable emotion.

Then, Draco got up and started walking out of the Great Hall. Making his way to the second floor to his class of Hogwarts, A History where he was seating among the Slytherin and Hufflepuff. In seconds the class started with the sleepy teacher and then ended with him snoozing. Draco began to exclaim that the class was a big waste of time and was about to get up when Snape walked in. Instantly the class went quiet and Professor Binn woke up.

"Professor…" Snape spoke. "I've came to get mister Malfoy and direct him with to an important meeting."

Everybody turn to Draco as he got up looking more curious then everybody else. Draco looked up at the teacher and exits the room.

"Continue one." Snape said coolly.

Snape close the door and began walking. Draco followed as they started walking down the stairs. "Sir, what meeting were you talking about?"

"You're the new Slytherin Captain for the Quidditch team, mister Malfoy." Snape said not taking a glance at him. "First game is against Gryffindor."

Draco nodded, "Thank you for informing me."

They were already in the first floor when Snape spoke, "Potter is captain as well. Both of you are seekers. We cannot allow them to win again."

"When exactly is the game, sir?" Draco asks.

"The day before Halloween." He answered.

"That's in a week." He exclaim. "How can we practice in one week?"

"Relax, mister Malfoy." Snape said giving a mischievous smirk. "I allowed the team to practice today."

They were now walking out the castle and made their way to the Quidditch field.

"And there's going to be a snow storm coming." He said turning to the Poison master.

"You have played in many weathers." Snape replied. "One storm would not hurt you…much."

Draco swallowed the nervousness and looked at the snow on his shoes. Snow came early this year but that is not what he's worried about. Obviously it's on Harry. It's been a long times since they've had a match against each other.

"Draco!"

* * *

Authors Note: So, oh quidditch game! Something good is going to happen there. I think the chapter still wasn't long even if I got two chapters in there early. I'll try and type more to make them long.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Draco turn to the students shout as his Quidditch team was walking towards them

Draco turn to the students shout as his Quidditch team was walking towards them. Snape put his hands on Draco's shoulder as if saying that things are fine, but for Draco. He felt confusion with his emotion and was totally thoughtless of what to do but to grab his broom and began training. After spending a few minutes on learning the teams' position, he saw a group of Gryffindor. Draco spotted Harry walking up to the field and hesitated as he walked up to them.

The two rival houses stared as Harry and Draco walked up to each other. They both looked nervously at each other for it's been close to the third day since they neither look nor talk to each other. Harry reached out his hand and Draco slowly shook it. Draco dismisses his team, finishing their practice and Harry began telling his team to take position. Harry turns back surprise to see Draco still standing there.

"What?" Harry asked, holding his broom tightly.

"We should talk…"

Harry blink, "Well, not right now."

"Of course, not now. After practice." He said walking away.

Harry turns to his team and began to take view of their progress. It felt like years since Harry rode his broom and was very happy to be there. He watch Ron and Ginny fly next to each other near the stands and wonder what they both think of him now. Ron thinks that he's a freak and Ginny… Well, he's not sure of what she thinks.

Harry mound on his broom and announce to his team a pre-practice game. He divided the team in half having the two Weasley against him. Harry put both of them as beaters. And they were doing a heck of a job, he thought. Harry's team lost with a no surprise and dismissed his team in less than an hour.

Harry waited for all this team to leave and put his broom in the Gryffindor changing room. He went back outside and saw Draco already standing there. Harry took a deep breath and walked up to him. They both have no clue on how things will go and how it will end. Once Harry was close to Draco, he gave a smile of unease.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

He felt his heart beat fasten as he tried to stay calm. Draco took one step closer and folds his arm.

"What do you think we should talk about?" he asked.

Harry took a deep breath, "I don't know."

Draco stands straight at him, making Harry uneasy. "Why aren't you talking to me?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at the ground, "I have a lot in my mind and I didn't want to bother it with you."

Draco continues to stare at him, "So have I but at least I don't hide it." Which he knew it was a lie.

"Yeah, well, what if you don't like it?" Harry asked looking up at him.

His face tightens. "Who told you that your captain?" Draco finally asked.

"Katie Bell." Harry answered. "Ron still hasn't talked to me; along with Ginny. And for sure Professor McGonagall wouldn't want to argue since it's her idea of putting me on the team."

Draco nodded. "Why isn't Ginny talking to you?" He asked as nicely as he could.

Harry sighs. "It's getting cold. We better head inside." Harry said as he walked around Draco.

Draco grabs his arm. "Is it because of that kiss?"

Harry looked at Draco's hand, "How do you know about that?"  
"It was the big news of the week. Everyone knows about it." Draco said letting go of him.

Harry pressed his lips together and looked at the snow. "I didn't know she was going to kiss me, I swear." He said.

"But you let her." Draco said.

"No, I didn't." Harry exclaim turning to him. "I don't like her and I don't love her. I have no feelings towards her then I do to you."

Harry turned around and looked around at the empty field, thinking. There was a long silence as Draco stared at him thinking at what this might lead but was also afraid. After a while Harry turn to him and with a shaky voice he spoke.

"When we kissed the only thought I had was you and how this was wrong." He said, whiling shaking his head, "I don't think you could forgive me so I stop going to the dormitory we share."

Draco listen then slowly lower his gaze. He knew that he didn't have these thoughts about Harry when he kissed Pansy. But after a while he did… Draco sigh and he shove his hands in his pockets.

"There's something I need to tell you." He said.

Harry looked up at him. "DO you remember that day when we told Ron and Hermione our secret?"

"Yeah." He said, nervously.

"Well, I went to the lake to think." He tried to stay calm. "And t happened so fast and I couldn't do anything."  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"When I was at the lake Pansy came and put a Freezing Charm on me and she wanted to kiss me. I didn't know what to do!" he said.

Harry was staring at Draco with wide-eyes. "What?"

"Nothing happened, I swear." Draco wanted to insure.

"Nothing happen? You kissed her!" Harry yelled.

Draco turn then looked back at Harry, "Well, you kissed Ginny."

The two boys looked at each other with anger and distaste. Neither of them wanted to continue the conversation, but it was unclear of what would happen. Draco turn them gave a sigh as he walked away. Harry stared at him and when he saw that he wasn't coming back. He took a step then follows him.

"Wait!" he called. "Don't leave."

Draco didn't say anything but continue to walk faster. Harry felt his heart beat faster and he slipped and fell on the snow as he continues to call his name.

* * *

_**Author's note**_: well, I'm sorry it took me forever. I must say that I've been very distracted and I know there are errors here in this chapter (just like all my others). This is my sad part of the story. I feel soo sad for Harry. Well I'm still continuing on and I'll try to post soon. Starting your senior year in high skool is scary... but read and review!


End file.
